


Is This What Heaven Is?

by rveebee



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Yorkalina, More Characters mentioned, Near Death Experiences, Other, both are like HEAVILY implied in one sentence each, implied tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rveebee/pseuds/rveebee
Summary: What happens when you die?





	Is This What Heaven Is?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! my friend kitty prompted this on a server and i changed the prompt a little but i still almost cried when writing this, its a lil short and but yk! ive recently rly fallen for york and wash's friendship and thats how life b, babey!

_ Bang. “Wash!” “No!” _

 

Wash shot up and frantically looked around. White walls, looking almost clinical-  _ Article 12 _ \- No, he had been...on Chorus. No, Iris. No, Church-  _ Epsilon, Project Freelancer _ \- No. No, the reds and blues, Iris,  _ Temple-  _

 

He swung his legs over the bed and turned around to check the room and- He was still lying in bed. But he was standing next to himself. The world seemed to tilt.

 

“Wh-?” The single syllable made pain shoot through his throat and made a pained noise while reaching for it. The him on the bed was wearing bandages around his -  _ my?  _ \- neck, which would explain the pain but he still didn’t remember what happened. He didn’t  _ remember _ .

 

“Hello, Wash.” He went rigid at the voice because it  _ couldn’t _ be, he saw him die, his  _ body, Delta didn’t want to leave _ . Nonetheless Wash turned back around and there he stood, clad in his armor, blood still smeared on it.

 

“York?” Wash’s voice sounded way too thin and fragile, be it because of the pain or because of emotion. York smiled and nodded and Wash took a first hesitant step, but then barrelled into York’s open arms. Their armor should have made it awkward but it seemed like there was nothing getting in the way.

 

“Didn’t think you’d miss me this much.” York laughed silently into Wash’s ear but Wash just gripped him tighter. Even when they seperated, Wash kept his hands on York’s shoulders. Wash did his best to keep looking into York’s eyes before shaking his head.

 

“What?” Was all he could get out and York chuckled.

 

“Yeah, man, it’s confusing as hell, isn’t it? Let me walk you through it.” York detangled his arms from Wash and stepped away to stand at the side of the Wash in the bed. “This is you, after getting shot.”    
  
Suddenly, memories hit Wash like bricks. He remembered Temple and his fucking  _ freezer of hell _ , standing there, dehydrated and starving,  _ Carolina _ , and- Locus -  _ Locus _ standing in the doorway, leaving and suddenly- 

 

“Okay, calm down, dude.” York was closer than before and he looked worried. Wash felt kind of faint and dizzy and like the world was pulling away.

 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m good.” Wash lied and he was sure that York knew, judging from his disbelieving look but he didn’t say anything. “So is this like, what? Heaven?” York chuckled.

 

“Man, I wish. I don’t know what this is, exactly.” He shook his head and quietly added: “None of us do.” That’s when it hit Wash; if York was here, York who was  _ dead _ , the others had to be here too.

 

“York? York, where are they?” Wash suddenly turned frantic and looked around, hoping to see a door, or anything, to lead him to them. He saw York’s face turn sad in his peripheral. 

 

“Wash…” He started, cringing when Wash turned to him with a worried look, “we don’t know what this is but you have to know, you don’t have to stay.” When Wash was about to reply with a ‘Why not?’, York lifted his hand to silence him. “Think about the life you have. You’ll see us eventually but the people in your life right now? They still need you.”   
  
Wash thought back to Tucker and Caboose and Carolina and the reds and Chorus and everyone he would leave behind if he… if he  _ died _ now. His heart was aching, thinking about how he would feel if one of his friends died. Would they see the same? Who would greet Tucker here? 

 

Wash looked at himself in the hospital bed, sickly looking and tired, all the while the heart monitor was beating steadily. If he left with York, the beeping would stop. The doctors and nurses would rush into the room, trying anything to keep him alive, to bring him back to his friends, his  _ family _ , and he would be here with his old team. Wash shook his head.

 

“I- I can’t, I’m sorry, I-” Wash felt tears well up in his eyes and looked to the floor, eyeing York’s feet and seeing them walk towards him. He lifted his head in time to let York embrace him again. This hug was softer, but still desperate. Who knew when they would see each other again?   
  
“It’s fine, we understand.” York said with a suspiciously teary voice. He ruffled Wash’s hair just like how we would during Freelancer and Wash laughed but didn’t do anything to stop the motion. “Go back to your family, Wash. They need you.”    
  
Wash nodded and stepped away from York. The world seemed even more washed out and colorless now and York and the hospital room were quickly fading.

 

“Goodbye, York.”

 

“Bye, Wash.” York smiled a teary smile and waved but then seemed to remember something. “Hey, can you tell Carolina that I… that I said ‘hi’?” Wash nodded but wasn’t sure if York saw because the world quickly became black.

 

When Wash woke up, his brain was fuzzy and he was confused. He only barely remembered what he had dreamed about but he knew it was important. He looked around the room, a standard hospital room, but before he could assess things further he slipped back to sleep filled with old memories.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this!! ive been churning out fics like nobodys business, its great


End file.
